disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Palace Pets
The Palace Pets are pets that live with most of the Disney Princesses. Description Each Palace Pet has been found and adopted by their respective princess. Each pet originated from different types of situations. And they always end up being with the princesses. As of now, Tiana, Pocahontas and Merida are the only princesses who don't have pets. Each pet gives a resemblance to their respective master, whether it is in genetics or accessories. The franchise is a departure from the princesses' animal allies in their respective movies. Members Berry Berry is a cute, light gray bunny rabbit who is Snow White's pet. She has a white, big tail, big brown eyes, a little, pink nose and princess accessories like her tiara. Snow White met Berry while on a stroll through the forest. When she first saw the princess, the timid bunny hopped away and tried to hide in a blueberry bush. Berry's personality is gentle and graceful. Owner: Snow White Pumpkin Pumpkin is a cute, white puppy dog who owner is Cinderella. She somewhat looks like Cinderella too. She also have big blue eyes, a small brown nose, and a white tail, which is very similar to Berry if you take out the color. Pumpkin was an anniversy present from the Prince. She loves royal balls and dancing. Owner: Cinderella Bibiddy Bibiddy is a cute white pony with pink hair, blue eyes, blue hooves and and blue princess accessories. She was given to Cinderella as a wedding present by the Fairy Godmother and she's Cinderella's most helpful pony and adores doing chores. Owner: Cinderella Beauty Beauty is a cute, pink kitten owned by Aurora. She has big, violet eyes and a small pink nose. She even looks somewhat like Aurora. Aurora met Beauty one warm spring day while on a walk in the garden. The sleepy kitten was snoozing beneath some flowers when Aurora scooped her up. Beauty loves sleeping. Owner: Aurora Bloom Her mane is styled in a similar manner to Aurora's hair, and her eyes are also violet. Bloom was a gift from Prince Phillip, and Aurora loves spending time with her. She’s the most charming horse in the stable and is a natural performer. Owner: Aurora Treasure Treaure is a red kitten that looks somewhat like Ariel. She is curious and playful, just like Ariel. Ariel and Treasure met during a trip aboard Prince Eric's sailing ship. Prince Eric's sailors found Treasure abord their ship. The kitty adored the ocean, but had always dreamed of life in a grand castle. Owner: Ariel Teacup Teacup is a tan dog with hazel eyes, white paws, and a pink nose. Just like some of the other pets, Teacup somewhat looks like Belle. Belle and Teacup met one day in the village square; Teacup was entertaining a crowd by balancing apples on her head! Teacup loves shopping for accessories and she always chooses the perfect pieces for the occasion. Owner: Belle Petit Her mane is styles in a similar manner to Belle's hair, and her eyes are also hazel. Belle found this little pony on a winter day while strolling near the frozen lake. Petit is adventurous, strong-willed, and doesn't let anyone ride her except Belle. Owner: Belle Sultan He is a tiger cub who is Jasmine's pet. He wears a sapphire-adorned headband like Jasmine, but with a teal feather attached to it, and has a teal bow on his tail. Jasmine found Sultan napping on a pile of precious silks at the market. This tiger may be small, but his bravery is a million times his size. Owner: Jasmine Blossom She is a panda who's owner is Mulan. Blossom is purple with brown eyes and wears Chinese accessories. This lovely panda is the most cheerful pet one could wish for. Mulan met her during a banquet, when Blossom was hiding under her table. Owner: Fa Mulan Blondie Rapunzel met Blondie during a parade to celebrate the princess's return. Blondie is a brave and trustworthy guard pony. She's yellow, has blue eyes and blonde mane and tail. Blondie is also sweet, and no one salutes as elegantly as she does. Owner: Rapunzel Summer She has long blonde hair that's braided and decorated with flowers like Rapunzel's hair. And like Rapunzel, her eyes are green. When Rapunzel found Summer, she looked matted and dirty, but... she knew what Summer needed: pampering time at the Royal Beauty Salon! Summer and Rapunzel love to walk together in the meadows. Owner: Rapunzel Trivia *So far, Pocahontas, Tiana and Merida are the only princesses without Palace Pets. *To support the franchise, the producers created an app called "Disney Palace Pets". The app is free, and currently only available in the US store. *This is a spin-off franchise of the Disney Princesses. *Bibiddy, Bloom, Petit, Blossom, Sultan and Summer are the only pets not featured in the Disney Palace Pets app. *The pets actually talk. *The pets are much more modern than the princesses' animal friends in their movies. *Sultan and Blossom are the only pets that came from wildlife. *Berry is the only pet that is a woodland creature. However, rabbits are also considered domesticated. *The princesses' original poses were edited in order for them to look like their holding their respective pets. Berry Berry4.png Berry.png SnowWhitePet.jpg Berry3.png Berry5.png Berry2.png Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png Pumpkin5.png Pumpkin6.png Pumpkin4.png Pumpkin9.png Pumpkin8.png Pumpkin7.png Pumpkin3.png Pumpkin.png Bibiddy Bibbidy3.png Bibbidy2.png Bibbidy.png Beauty AuroraPet.jpg Blondie RapunzelPet.png Treasure ArielPet.jpg Teacup BellePet.jpg Gallery Palace Pets.png Palace Pets2.png Palace Pets3.png Palace Pets5.png Palace Pets4.png Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Dogs Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Cats Category:Domestic Cats Category:Horses Category:Bears Category:Character groups